


"Odds Are" art, 'But You Know the Chances Are So Small'

by TazzyGal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Art, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Season/Series 07 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyGal/pseuds/TazzyGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh come on," Meg cooed.  "We'll be great neighbors.  I'll keep my yard clean, I'll help you guys keep your spawn from getting snagged by Crowley's goons, and I promise to take my Christmas lights down on the twenty-sixth."</p>
<p>Dean looked at her long and hard before turning to Sam.  "I haven't had enough coffee to deal with this shit.  You handle it."  He turned and herded the older kids back inside.  Cas glared at the deamoness, jabbing two fingers, first at his eyes, and then at her in silent warning.  Then he scooped up Bobby John and carried her into the trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Odds Are" art, 'But You Know the Chances Are So Small'

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing a fan fic set in an AU of Season 6, and yes, Emma from Season 7 shows up in it (Timeline? What timeline?). 
> 
> I don't want to give too much away, but the basic set-up is baby Bobby John from "Two and a Half Men" doesn't get taken by the shape shifter Alpha. Instead, Cas and Dean adopt hir, then get saddled with Dean's two biological kids, Ben and Emma. All this happens while they're trying to deal with Soulless Sam, a new home in a trailer park, Meg as their neighbor, Crowley harassing them for the Alphas, their granddad Samuel Campbell being an ass, and trying to figure out when exactly they fell in love with each other. 
> 
> The picture is from Chapter Two-ish (it might change depending on how the editing goes). Sam and Dean are confronting Meg, who has been spending her morning sun bathing. Castiel stands in the background guarding Ben Braden, Emma, and baby Bobby John, who is currently female.
> 
> The fic title is "Odds Are," taken from the song of the same name by The Barenaked Ladies. Chapter title (currently) is taken from the same song. I hope you like the picture.

http://orig03.deviantart.net/d60e/f/2015/138/0/7/but_you_know_the_chances_are_so_small_by_thetazzygal-d8tukeb.jpg


End file.
